Calidez
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: No podía negarlo, siempre deseaba llegar a su casa para encontrarse con ella y ser recibido por sus suaves brazos que le reconfortaban, la amaba cada día más... Notas: Viñeta y personajes -Tamaki y Nejire-


**Calidez.**

 **Viñeta.**

Abrió los ojos tan lento sintiendo los rayos contrarrestar con sus ojos, gruño por lo bajo y oculto su rostro entre las sabanas, pasando sus manos en aquel cálido cuerpo que reposaba a su lado. Pudiendo apreciar aún adormilado, su bello rostro con esas finas facciones y su leve respirar, pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana.

Pronto la alarma sonó, rompiendo aquella burbuja de ensoñación donde podía apreciarla, sus azulados ojos se abrieron de golpe y con ello encontrándose con la mirada del contrario, su leve sonrisa podía ser tan resplandeciente como siempre. Sintió el suave tacto en sus mejillas, sus delgadas manos parecían concentrarse en dar leves caricias.

—Buenos días, Tamaki —susurro la chica dando un pequeño bostezo

—Buenos días, Nejire —respondió Tamaki apacible—. Deberías dormir otro poco, no lo crees

—Estoy bien asi, además es hora de ir levantándonos —dijo Nejire apegándose más al contrario —Tamaki, te amo

—N-Nejire… yo igual te amo —respondió abrazándola un poco más fuerte

Los minutos pasaban de forma lenta, parecía que ambos solo estaban en ese lugar presenciando solo lo que podían transmitirse ellos, ¿Cuánto tiempo podían estar sin separarse? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo podían estar separados? Tamaki tenía una respuesta clara, sin ella podía permanecer horas pero a cada minuto que pasaba la extrañaba cada vez más.

Pasaba lo mismo con Nejire; sin Tamaki podía estar mucho tiempo sin estar a su lado y al final al volverse a ver, no terminaría de contar todas esas veces que pensó en el extrañándolo. Comenzando a correr para abrazarlo y colgarse de su cuello, ocultando su rostro entre su hombro sintiendo el temblor del chico debido a sus nervios y asi al final terminar dando un beso en los labios de bienvenida, su rutina era tranquila; sin ningún inconveniente o contratiempo que les altercara su comodidad de su hogar donde ambos vivían juntos.

Ambos salían en la mañana para ir a dedicarse al heroísmo, regresando por la tarde y algunas veces, las cuales eran escasas, no llegaban a dormir a la casa debido a algún problema con organizaciones de villanos. Disfrutaban de esos privilegios de vivir juntos, después de dos años contando con el anterior tiempo de que estuvieron en la academia, descubrir sus sentimientos por el otro fue un pequeño problema más para Amajiki que se presentó un poco tímido al momento de confesar sus sentimientos.

Y al final, cuando decidieron vivir juntos había pasado un año de noviazgo donde ambos disfrutaban cada momento juntos dándose cuenta que conforme pasaba el tiempo, su amor crecía como un pequeño brote de un árbol siendo cuidado con cuidado y cariño.

—No te vuelvas a dormir, Nejire —susurro Tamaki acariciando sus cabellos—. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a nuestras agencias

—No quiero, me resulta aburrido estar en la agencia sin hacer nada —contesto Nejire de forma automática bostezando

—Yo tampoco quiero ir —acepto Tamaki— pero somos profesionales, no podemos hacer lo mismo que cuando andábamos en la academia

Nejire negó varias veces, apegando su cuerpo más al de Tamaki y abrazándolo para no ir, un día de esos aceptaría al capricho de ella, pero recordaba que su mentalidad llegaba a remorderle la conciencia llegando a saber que tendría que negar y dejar la calidez de su hogar para ir al trabajo. Queriendo regresar casi la mayoría del tiempo a su casa.

* * *

 _Mi alma me pedía a fuerzas hacer algo de la nueva OTP y llego este momento donde una iluminación divina llego a mi cabeza_

 _But, me salió un poco cutre .3. no me llega a gustar demasiado siento que Tamaki no me salió tan Tamaki (?) pero bueno, iré resolviendo los problemas de esto en algun momento por el momento les dejo mi contribución a la OTP_

 _Y pues, tambien lo publicare en wattpad, creo..._

 _Igual, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Volvere con más de esta pareja, se los aseguro más ahora que tengo inspiración radiante de ella, gracias a un grupo de roll xd y dejando de eso a lado, he encontrado a una dibujante que hace bonitos trabajos de la OTP hermosa, visitenla en su pagina de facebook como Liina senpai y si podría dejar el link sería hermoso pero no puedo :'v y es como que lastima~~_

 _Ahora si, nos vemos a todos sensuales flanesitos nuevos (?)_


End file.
